Warioware: Amusement Park Fun!
by chocoicecre4m
Summary: At last, it's summer break! Wario and his friends decide to go to the Diamond City Amusement Park to have some fun. See how your favorite character spends his/her day there! :)
1. The Bus Ride

Finally, summer break has arrived! Time to party like there's no tomorrow! Wario and the crew decided to do something fun for once this summer.

"Alright, since ya all worked your butts off this year, I've decided to host a trip to the amusement park today," announced Wario. "Free of charge." His workers and friends Mona, Jimmy T., Kat, Ana, 9-Volt, Orbulon, Dr. Crygor, Dribble, and Spitz all cheered enthusiastically since this was the only break they ever got.

"Yea, and unfortunately 18-Volt couldn't make it 'cuz he got into that nasty accident with the packagin' machine..." Wario shivered. Disgusted at the thought he took Mona's helmet and loudly threw up his lunch in it and shouted at everyone to get ready to go to the Diamond City Amusement Park.

Being the cheap man he was, Wario made everyone take the public bus. It smelled like raw garlic. So everyone squished into the bus and bumped and stepped on each other. Mona was disgusted, and not only because Wario lost his lunch in her hat. Jimmy T. was pissed off when some kid stuck gum in his afro. Kat and Ana got stepped on several times. 9-Volt just kept playing his video games, not minding the putrid odor or the fact that thirty different people were sweating on him; he was kind of disappointed that 18-Volt couldn't make it though. The two geniuses Orbulon and Dr. Crygor calculated the angular velocity of the bus wheels to kill some time. Dribble and Spitz mumbled something about how they should have taken their taxi or even Orbulon's Oinker spaceship.

Finally they reached the amusement park after withstanding an hour of getting crushed and burped on, and they stampeded out of the bus like a herd of raging cattle. They pushed, kicked, shoved, and tackled the smelly bus passengers and slammed the bus door on their way out.

They stared at the large lit-up sign greeting them and the sleek, shiny roller coasters painted beautiful neon colors. They heard people whooshing by and screaming on the rides, having the time of their lives. The smell of greasy chili cheese dogs and garlic fries wafted into their nostrils and the humid air was filled with the sound of people talking, walking, crying, laughing, screaming, shouting, and eating. It was a pretty incredulous sight.

"Alright, we'll meet back here at the entrance in two hours or whatever," burped Wario. "GO!" he screeched and everyone went running off in different directions.

**Stay tuned to find out how the Warioware crew spends their day!**


	2. Orbulon and Dr Crygor

Meanwhile, Orbulon and Dr. Crygor were walking through the large crowd of people at the amusement park. They got a lot of weird gawks and stares considering you don't really see aliens with shades or old dudes wearing cryogenic suits everyday. Finally, they made the decision of going on the ferris wheel. At least that way when they were at the top, no one could point and giggle at them.

"Wow, we're really high up now," mentioned Dr. Crygor as their seat rose way, way up into the scarlet evening sky.

"I can see my home planet from here," sighed Orbulon longingly. All of a sudden, the ride came to an abrupt stop.

"Uh-oh," said Orbulon. "...Was that supposed to happen?"

"Oh great," said Dr. Crygor sarcastically. "It appears that we are stuck up here."

"At least we both have experience with heights," noted Orbulon. "You with your jetpacks and me with my Oinker ship." They sat there in a moment of brief silence.

"Uh-oh. I just had a bad thought," announced Dr. Crygor.

"Yeah?" asked Orbulon.

"We may be stuck here for quite a while...and...I just had another bad thought."

"What is that," inquired Orbulon.

"Heh..it's a funny story actually...here's the thing-I have to go to the bathroom," Dr. Crygor admitted sheepishly. Orbulon was absolutely disgusted and began to panic too, mostly because they were squished reaaaall close together on the same cart. And I mean REALLY CLOSE.

"Oh my god," shouted Orbulon. "We gotta get outta here. SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Quit rocking the cart," said Dr. Crygor, "you're making me want to go more."

"I got it!" declared Orbulon. "I'll call my alien friend. I met him at some girl's costume party.." The sunglass-wearing alien quickly dialed a number on his high-tech cellular phone and waited.

* * *

"Hey Mark, it's Orbulon."

"Wassup, brah! I haven't seen ya since Trix-ay's costuume-ay par-tay! Today is just a marvelously disgusting Yugopotamian day for-"

"Not now, it's important! We're stuck at the top of the Diamond City Amusement Park ferris wheel, and the person I'm stuck with just so happens to be having a digestive system emergency, so we need you to come over here and pick us up. NOW!

"Okay, calm down, brah, I'm comin' over! Later, dudes!" CLICK.

* * *

All of a sudden, a giant metal spaceship came floating out of nowhere.

"Yo, Orbulon, like, get on the spaceship!" shouted a voice.

"Allow me," stated Dr. Crygor, and he pulled out a jetpack.

"Uh...where did you keep that? And why is it so warm?" asked a disgusted Orbulon.

"Er...ahem, it's better not to ask," blushed Dr. Crygor, and he grabbed Orbulon and flew up to the spaceship.

"Radical, dudez! How'z it goin'? I'm Mark Chang, but you can call me-" greeted Mark Chang the alien.

"Can't talk, must..go..empty..bodily...fluids!" shouted Dr. Crygor before hopping off to the restroom.

"..Um...o-kay..that was sort of, like, not ap-pro-pri-ate...so, Orbulon! Why haven't you, like, been sending me any messages?"

"Well, Wario my boss keeps making me make more microgames. This is kind of the only break we got so far," sighed Orbulon. "How is your home planet, Yugopotamia?"

"Oh, it's the same. Y'know, actually I've been livin' in the Danville City Dump! Quite magnificently disgusting if I do say myself. How's your home planet-" The loud booming noise of a bullet interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, no! Totally bogus, brah! Somebody's shooting my ship! Must be the government or somethin'. We're goin' down!" The Yugopotamian ship plummeted to the ground. Mark, Orbulon, and Dr. Crygor crawled out from under the destroyed remains of the vehicle.

"What are we going to do?" panicked Dr. Crygor.

"Oh no, this is really bad!" hollered Mark, dramatically flailing his many tentacles.

"What, the fact that we're getting hunted by the government?" asked Orbulon.

"No, not that. I'm gonna miss my date with Vicky!" shouted Mark.

"I thought she hated you," said Orbulon.

"Um..ahem, by date, I meant more along the lines of a kid-napping..." said Mark nervously.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt your tea party but WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF GETTING ATTACKED HERE! This is no time for Vicky or icky or kidnapping!" shouted Dr. Crygor, slapping some sense into the two aliens.

"Okay, dude, calm down! Anyways, I dunno about you guys, but I, like, better use my Fake-i-fier to change into human." And with that, Mark set the Fake-i-fier to "Dreamy Earth Boy" and changed into an average teenage boy with a pink shirt, curly black hair, red eyes, and a backwards green baseball cap.

"I guess I'll have to undergo a transformation, too," said Orbulon reluctantly. He then shapeshifted into an average teenage girl with short red hair and black clothes, as well as his usual sunglasses.

"What about me?" asked Dr. Crygor.

"You're already human. Kind of. Just act natural," said Orbulon. "If you can." All of a sudden, two guys in suits and shades walked up to the transformed Orbulon and Dr. Crygor.

"Have you two seen any aliens around?" questioned the two men.

"Um..nope, no aliens here!" said Orbulon, pretending to scan the area.

"Then where'd you get the giant spaceship?" the suited men asked.

"Uh...internet?" said Mark. He smiled a convincing smile.

"...Okay..but uh...don't do it again," said one of the men. They then stormed off, muttering something about what was wrong with the youth of today.

"Finally, glad that's all over," said Orbulon, breathing a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the teenage Mark Chang confronted Orbulon. He looked really pissed.

"Way uncool, man, you, like, totally owe me something for destroying my ship!" he said, frowning angrily.

"Um...LOOK, THE GOVERNMENT!" shouted Orbulon, pointing at the sky. Mark quickly turned his head only to see nothing, and then Orbulon and Dr. Crygor made a run for it.


	3. Dribble and Spitz

Walking around the amusement park, Dribble and Spitz saw something that caught their eyes: an inflatable obstacle course.

"Alrighty, Dribble," said Spitz slyly. "I bet that I can make it through that there obstacle course before you. Whoever loses has to sit on the dunk tank to get dunked."

"You're on," said Dribble. They shook on it and then the cat-dog duo charged at the obstacle course. They got in their start positions, crouching and ready to pounce.

"Ready, set, GO!" shouted the announcer. Spitz leapt onto the bouncy course and Dribble dove straight into it. Unfortunately, before either of them could do anything else, Spitz's claws and Dribble's canine teeth poked holes into the inflatable course, making the air come out and deflating the entire booth. Many kids watched with disappointment and annoyance.

"Look what you did," scolded the announcer, getting madder and madder with each word. "You guys are both COMPLETE AND UTTER LOSERS! GET OUT!" Shocked by the announcer's rude behavior, Dribble and Spitz quickly fled the area and walked to the dunk tanks. Since they both lost miserably and destroyed the course, they both sat on each dunk tank, waiting for someone to throw a tennis ball at the button to sink them into the cold, icy water. All of a sudden, Mona came out of nowhere, clutching a stuffed moose she won.

"Hey Dribble, hey Spitz! ...Um, like, why are you guys sitting on the dunk tank?" inquired Mona.

"Don't ask," replied Dribble and Spitz at the same time.

"Okay, well, here I go!" giggled Mona. She tossed a tennis ball right at the button for Dribble's dunk tank and sank him.

"GLURG!" shouted Dribble as he became emerged in the water. "Not funny."

"It's pretty funny from here!" snickered Spitz.

"Okay, Spitz, YOUR turn!" laughed Mona. She chucked a ball at the button for Spitz's dunk tank and sank him as well.

"BLOOB! GLUG!" gurgled Spitz, spitting the water out of his mouth. "I HATE BATHS! Get me outta here!"

"Haha, not so funny on the other end, eh?" chuckled Dribble. Laughing hysterically, Dribble pulled Spitz out of the water.

"M'kay, bye guys! See you later!" said Mona. "...By the way, don't get the chili cheese dogs. I ate three and they went right through me in under ten minutes. Uh oh... THEY'RE STILL COMING! OUTTA MY WAY!" Holding her rumbling stomach, Mona took off for the portapotty.

Later on, Dribble and Spitz walked around, licking their ice cream cones and playing the carnival games. Spitz then let out a cry of happiness.

"Lookit, Dribble! They have bumper cars!" pointed out Spitz. "We gotz to go check 'em out!" The duo charged at the bumper cars. They loved driving (after all, they are taxi drivers), so they were confident they would have fun.

Rushing to get a good car, Dribble jumped into a bright, cherry red colored bumper car and Spitz hopped into a shiny, lime green one. Grasping the steering wheel firmly and hovering their foot over the accelerator, they waited for the game to start.

_3...2...1... GO!_

The room turned dark, the traffic light turned green and everyone began smashing their cars into other people's cars. Dribble bumped into a teenage boy with red eyes, a pink shirt, and a backwards green baseball cap and Spitz smashed into Mona Pizza Manager Joe. Dribble then sped up to Spitz and bumped him.

"Haha, gotcha!" laughed Dribble. Spitz quickly spun the steering wheel and bumped into Dribble.

"Back at ya, Dribble!" cried out Spitz. They continued driving around and eventually got held up in a "traffic jam." People crashed into each other and eventually everyone was clustered together like a bunch of grapes.

"Oh no, we're stuck!" shouted Dribble, "OOF!" Dribble turned around and saw the red-eyed teenager he bumped earlier.

"So totally radical, dude!" shouted the teenager as he bumped into Dribble.

"Dribble, I'm stuck too!" said Spitz. "ACK!" Spitz got bumped by Mona Pizza Manager Joe.

"Remember to eat at Mona Pizza's!" rambled Joe. "Believe it or not, I'm a dog. I like how they trust me to not eat the pizzas. I'm the only working dog in my family, y'know? Except for that one cousin who works for the blind...OOMPAH!"

"Please, shut up!" whined Spitz and he smashed his car into Manager Joe to get him as far away as possible. All of a sudden, a Pizza Dinosaur worker showed up and gave Spitz a light bump.

"Yo, dude, I heard Mona Pizza shut down or something. I think they're gonna be closed through the next year or so. We here at Pizza Dinosaur NEVER close, so tell us what you want and when you want it! And we'll bring you something you didn't order in a couple o' days-WHOAH!"

"GET OUTTA MY LIFE!" shouted Spitz and he bumped Pizza Dinosaur away.

All of a sudden, a Fronk drove up to Spitz.

"What?! You're asking about the meaning of life... Well, the meaning of life may be to find the meaning of life..." pondered Fronk.

"NO ONE CARES!" clamored Spitz, and he slammed the philosophical Fronk away.

"WAHAHAHA!" a loud, familiar laugh rang out. Dribble and Spitz turned around to see that it was Wario.

"How you doin', boys?" asked Wario. "Havin' fun?"

"Yea, but as youz can see, we're stuck here!" hollered Spitz.

"Yeah...well, THINK FAST!" Wario shouted and he smashed into Spitz before speeding off.

Finally, the lights went on again, signaling the end of that round. Dribble and Spitz jumped out of their cars and made their way to the exit, but they stopped for awhile.

"...Want to go on it again?" asked Dribble.

"You read my mind, Dribble old pal!" replied Spitz happily, and they dashed for the bumper cars again. Unfortunately, before they could reach them, they were yelled at for cutting, so they had to go all the way back to the start of the line and wait their turn again.


	4. Kat and Ana

The twin ninja sisters Kat and Ana ran to a ride called The Gigantic Dipper. They watched the roller coaster whoosh up and down and all around on the wooden tracks at the speed of light, and finally the ride came to a hasty stop. The passengers, dizzy from all the turns, wobbled unsteadily to the trash can and threw up their greasy garlic fries in there.

"Hey sis, will you go on The Gigantic Dipper with me?" asked Kat.

"Uh, I dunno, Kat... Wouldn't you rather go on the Sea Dragon Roller Coaster?" said Ana nervously.

"Oh, c'mon, Ana! That ride's for babies! Please, please, PLEASE can we go on the Gigantic Dipper?" begged Kat. "PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" She latched onto Ana's leg like a koala, attracting a lot of attention from the passersby much to Ana's embarrassment. Soon enough, 9-Volt came walking up to them and Kat let go of Ana's leg.

"Sup, Kat!" greeted 9-Volt. "Hey there, Ana." Happy to see them, he grinned.

"Hey there, 9-Volt!" said Kat cheerfully. Ana simply blushed and waved back at 9-Volt shyly.

"Are you guys gonna go on The Gigantic Dipper? It seems totally AWESOME, right?" asked 9-Volt, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Well, Ana doesn't-" started Kat.

"-want to wait anymore longer to ride it!" interrupted Ana, not wanting 9-Volt to think that she was a scaredy-cat. "YEAH, we're gonna go ride it. We fight crazy skeleton dudes and angry trolls on a regular basis! Me and my sis are definitely gonna ride this silly ride! YEAH!"

Shocked by her suddenly loud behavior, 9-Volt and Kat looked at her suspiciously, making Ana realize that she overdid it. Luckily, everyone shrugged it off soon enough.

"Awesome! Well, what are we waiting for?" asked 9-Volt. The three then dashed off to the roller coaster.

Kat and 9-Volt ran over to the ride, Ana trailing slowly behind, the rate of her heartbeat increasingly rising as she paced closer and closer to the metal contraption. They hopped into one of the carts and a silver safety bar lowered over the trio to prevent them from falling out and dying. As soon as the bar went down, a bell sounded and the roller coaster immediately plummeted into a pitch black tunnel. Screams pierced the airs as they were plunged into darkness. Eventually, the tunnel came to an end, and now the roller coaster was ascending a steep hill. As they rose into the air, the buildings and people below them shrank to the size of ants.

"Don't...look...down..." breathed Kat. Of course this only made 9-Volt and Ana and even Kat herself look down. They whimpered and screamed as the roller coaster dove down the steep hill. The flash of a camera appeared out of nowhere as the coaster made sharp turns and zipped left and right. The roller coaster then zoomed up and down several hills, the loud rumbling noise of the ride cutting through the air. During the mayhem, 9-Volt and Kat smashed their heads into each other and Ana bonked her nose on the safety bar.

"Ouch! Watch where your bulbous head goes!" shouted Kat. "Your helmet hurt!"

"I can't control it!" hollered back 9-Volt. "We're goin' too fast!"

"MAKE IT STOP," yelled Kat and finally the ride came to a jerky stop. Scarred for life, they shakily walked around and took a break. They then approached several TV screens displaying the picture taken during the ride.

"Hahaha!" laughed Kat. "Look at 9-Volt's picture, he looks like a monkey!" She made monkey noises to tease him.

"Well at least my picture is better than Ana's!" teased 9-Volt. "She looks like she's about to cry!"

"No I wasn't," lied Ana, turning as red as a yam.

"Aw, I was just kiddin," said 9-Volt, playfully punching Ana. "Anyways...want to go on it again?"

"Okay!" agreed Kat, and the two of them ran to the carts.

"Here we go again..." grumbled Ana as she reluctantly followed behind.

* * *

After riding the roller coaster seven more times, Ana began feeling really queasy.

"I don't feel..so good..." grumbled Ana, rubbing her stomach.

"Anyways, I gotta take off, there's some other stuff in the park I still want to check out," said 9-Volt. "Bye Kat, bye Ana!" He gave them a smile before hopping on his skateboard and skating away. Ana watched him and sighed.

"Man, he's cute..." whispered Ana to herself.

"What'd you say?" inquired Kat.

"UH, I mean... I said that he's...uh...he must be good at the flute," muttered Ana. This earned her another weird stare from Kat.

"Yeah...right. Let's go eat some burgers and french fries now!" said Kat, dragging her sister to the food stands.

"Ooh, and some chili cheese dogs!" added Ana.

The kindergarteners then walked up to the stand and ordered a whole platter of fast food, paying with the measly paycheck Wario awarded them with for making many different microgames for him. As they sat down at a table and began to pig down, two girls walked past them. One had orange hair tied into two braids with a heart-shaped pin holding her bangs back. She wore a black shirt with a heart on it, paired with some black leggings, some pink boots and a pink lab coat along with some round glasses. The other girl had fiery red eyes and messy jet black hair pulled back into two giant pigtails and fitted with an orange crown-shaped headband. Her hair nearly covered her face and she wore a red coat with red shoes. A small red devilish creature accompanied her.

"Gee, I want to buy a new lab set but I can't seem to find a good enough job to earn enough money for one," said the orange-haired girl.

"And I need to make some money to buy more ingredients for my potions," replied the other girl. Overhearing the two girls talking to each other, Kat and Ana walked up to them.

"Hi, I overheard you guys talking about getting a job to make some money. If you want a job, you should go to Warioware, Inc. and ask Mr. Wario for a job," suggested Kat. "He may not pay much, but at least it's something."

"Really? Thanks!" said the orange-haired girl. "My name's Penny, by the way."

"And I'm Ashley," stated the girl wearing red. "And this is my friend-" She pointed at the scarlet red devil for a brief moment. "-Red."

"My name's Kat and this is my sister Ana," introduced Kat. "Anyways, go talk to Wario and hopefully you can join the team and help make microgames for our next video game. We just finished making microgames for our latest game "Warioware: Twisted!," and I think he mentioned something about making a game for the D.S. Lite and the Wii later on..."

"Oh, I heard of that game! My grandpa Dr. Crygor works for Warioware, Inc. but he never told me there were any job openings there. Anyways, thanks, I'll check it out," said Penny, and she ran off.

"...Thanks," said Ashley, and she followed slowly behind Penny, leaving Kat and Ana to resume eating their burgers and chili cheese dogs.

"Mmm! This food is good!" said Kat, chowing down on the snacks.

"Especially the chili cheese dogs!" commented Ana before taking another bite. All of a sudden, her stomach began grumbling and growling like a crazed lion.

"Uh-oh," said Ana, holding her upset stomach. "BATHROOM!" She charged at the nearest portapotty and jiggled the knob, hurriedly trying to open the door.

"IT'S OCCUPIED!" shouted Mona from inside, her stomach still upset from before. Ana then ducked into the nearest restroom and did her business.

Meanwhile, Kat was still sitting at the table. After seeing what just happened, she pushed away the tray of half-eaten chili cheese dogs and continued eating the other snacks, watching the people pass by.


End file.
